


The Cell

by SilverWing15



Series: The Journey [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't feel like doing a massive battle fam, I know I said I was gonna do fluff now but..., Isolation, Rescue, Stockholm Syndrome, its another dark one lads, not that its a v big part of it, sorry - Freeform, well a lot of you wanted to see Dream get his shit mixed anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/pseuds/SilverWing15
Summary: He’s alone.He’s been alone for so long. All that exists are these walls, the six-hundred and eighty four bricks that make them. The eight ceiling tiles. The one flickering lantern that keeps the dark away.The door, iron and thick, cold to the touch, where food appears. He shouts into the metal when it comes, presses his ear against it, but there is no sound. There is no answer, no footsteps.He is alone.He’s been alone for so long.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Journey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073108
Comments: 20
Kudos: 860
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The Cell

**Author's Note:**

> Another Dark one fam. Whoops.  
> Mind the tags 
> 
> Happy ending tho!

He’s alone. 

He’s been alone for so long. All that exists are these walls, the six-hundred and eighty four bricks that make them. The eight ceiling tiles. The one flickering lantern that keeps the dark away. 

The door, iron and thick, cold to the touch, where food appears. He shouts into the metal when it comes, presses his ear against it, but there is no sound. There is no answer, no footsteps. 

He is alone. 

He’s been alone for so long. 

“Dream,” he says into the flickering dark, it echoes against the walls, like a hundred of him are speaking. But there’s only him. “Dream please,” he sobs and holds the loaf of bread close to his heart. Its warm, its so warm and someone had been there to place it in his cell. Someone else had touched it. Someone else was there, other people existed. A world existed beyond this room. 

He lived in it, with Technoblade, with Tubbo. L’manberg, the war, the explosions, Wilbur. 

He wants to go back. 

He wants to go home, even if he isn’t sure where home even is anymore. 

Its not here, its not in this cell. 

“Dream, please come back.” 

Dream doesn’t come back. He holds the loaf of bread until the warmth leeches out of it and then holds it a bit longer. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. 

*** 

A hand strokes his hair, nails lightly scraping his scalp and sending chills down his spine. It feels like a dream, the warmth, the gentleness, he sighs and lets himself believe for a moment that it is real. 

“You won’t run from me again, will you Tommy?” 

His heart freezes in his chest, a lump of ice. It isn’t a dream, its  _ Dream _ . 

“You’re real.” he whispers, he has to move, has to get away. But he’s been so  _ alone _ , and Dream is here, he’s being kind, he’s touching his hair, letting Tommy sit with his head in his lap like a child. Dream turns his face upwards gently, “you know that I love you, right Tommy? You’re like a little brother to me. You wouldn’t run away again, right?’ 

He wants to, he has to. Dream is the one who did this to him. Dream is the one who locked him in here, Dream is the one who left him alone. He could still be in L’manberg with Tubbo if it weren’t for Dream. Everything is his fault. 

“I won’t.” 

Dream smiles down at him, a real smile, not the blank one of his mask. He isn’t even wearing the mask. “I know you won’t, Tommy.” 

He brushes his hand through Tommy’s hair again and Tommy can’t stop himself from leaning into it. Tears burn in his eyes, cradled in Dream’s arms, the arms of his enemy, his tormentor, but he doesn’t move. He doesn’t leave. 

He’s promised. 

And he can’t bear the punishment for breaking that promise again. 

“Shhh,” Dream soothes, he pulls Tommy up into a hug. Its overwhelming, the feeling of another living body against him, around him. He’s not alone. He’s  _ not alone _ but he has been for so long. He burrows into Dream’s chest hoping,  _ praying _ , that he never leaves, that Tommy is never left alone in this featureless cell again. 

Dream curls an arm around his shoulders, “you need to eat,” he says, his voice mildly disappointed. “You haven’t much for the past few days. Here,” he tears off a bit of the loaf of bread and hands it to Tommy. 

Tommy takes it, its not warm anymore, but its still fresh, still soft. Dream hands him bite after bite and keeps his arm around Tommy’s shoulders. He hates it, it makes him feel small, vulnerable. To know that Dream could just shift a little bit, bend his elbow and have Tommy locked in a sleeper hold. He’s so much stronger, so much faster. Tommy would be helpless. 

But he doesn’t pull away, because he can’t stand the loneliness. The way his skin aches for contact even from Dream. Even from the man who has ruined him, who threatened to kill him. 

He misses Techno. He misses Tubbo. 

He wants to go home. 

*** 

As subtle as Dream likes to think that he is, it doesn’t take him long to find the prison. Its massive, and pitch black, and the voices hiss like angry cats when they see it.

The withers hover around him, an army unlike any other seen on this world, there won’t be a single fucking  _ stone _ from this place left when he’s finished with it. It will be turned to dust, to less than dust. 

_ Destroy it,  _ the voices snarl.

With pleasure. 

Techno points one damning finger at the black walls, “tear it to the ground,” he commands. “Kill anyone who tries to stop you. Don’t let Tommy come to harm.” 

With a hair-raising screech, the withers prepare their assault. 

The walls come down and Techno walks into the main hall untouched, unhindered. The air is already crowded with smoke, fires starting to burn, rubble falling. He ignores it all, he has a goal, he will not be distracted from it. 

“What the hell?” someone shouts, its not Dream, he doesn’t care who it is. “Technoblade?! What are you--” they grab his shoulder and he slams them into the wall, sword to their throat. 

“Where is Tommy?” 

“What?” 

The sword draws a drop of blood. “Where. Is. Tommy?” 

There is fear in Punz’s eyes. Good. 

“He’s--he’s in the vault.” 

_ Kill him. _ The voices chant.  _ Kill him, blood, blood blood. Blood for the Blood God.  _

Who is he to deny them. 

Punz falls, but the voices are far from satisfied. That’s alright, Techno is as well. 

He makes his way through the prison as it collapses around him, he can hear shouting, occasionally he sees what must be other guards, but none of them come near him. He doesn’t hunt them down, they aren’t his target. 

Dream is waiting for him outside of the vault, his axe in hand. “Technoblade,” he says, almost casually, but Techno can hear the rage in his voice. “I thought you were retired.” 

“I was,” Techno says, and then he lunges. 

It isn’t a quick battle, or an easy one. Even with the withers on his side, Dream is a formidable opponent. But despite all of his abilities, Dream is not a god. Gods don’t bleed, and Dream does. 

Gods don’t die either, but Dream does. 

Technoblade leaves his body in the hall, it doesn’t matter to him. Dream is only part of what he was here for. 

Tommy is curled in the back of the cell, blanket around his shoulders. There’s the taste of magic on the air, some kind of sleeping spell. Techno sneers and tears the delicate fabric of it apart. 

“Tommy,” he shakes the boy’s shoulder. Tommy mumbles something and turns over, blinking up at him. 

“Dream?” 

“No.” 

Tommy’s face clears, “Techno?” he sounds like he’s barely daring to hope. Gods this is going to end with a hug isn’t it? 

Ugh. 

“Yeah.” 

Tommy flings himself up, wrapping his arms around Techno, he’s already sobbing, saying something incoherent in Techno’s ear. Techno hugs him back, just to get him to let go eventually, not because he cares. Not because he was worried and it makes some terrible knot of tension next to his heart release to know that Tommy is alive and now safe. 

The voices don’t seem convinced. 

Technoblade is getting better at ignoring them anyway.

“Can we go home?” Tommy asks, so quiet Techno almost doesn’t hear him. 

“Yeah,” Technoblade says and his voice is perfectly level and not choked up. If it were it would be from the smoke. “We’re gonna go home.” 


End file.
